


Arrival

by veiledndarkness



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day, Jack will know what it means to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

Author: veiledndarkess  
Title: Arrival  
Rating: Pg  
Pairing(if any, or gen): None, actually.  
Summary: On a rainy day, Jack will know what it means to be safe.  
Warnings: Usual disclaimer. They aren't mine. They never will be.

 

*

Jack stared down at the soggy ground, studiously avoiding looking at the well-worn duffel bag by his feet. He stood stiffly, shivering in the cool evening air as his social worker spoke with the glowering man in the doorway. Jack tuned them out, ignoring the angry, hateful words that fell from the man's lips. He shivered again more violently as a heavy rain began to pour, thoroughly drenching him.

Jack nodded vacantly when his worker tugged on his too thin arm and pulled him towards the car, his feet moving automatically. He struggled to keep upright, his left eye nearly swollen shut, and his vision severely restricted to odd shapes and blurs. He slumped over in his seat and shivered once more, his teeth clacking together painfully.

His worker sighed and rubbed at her temples before glancing at him. "For heaven's sake, Jack," she snapped, turning on the heater with quick jabs of her fingers, "if you're cold, just say so."

Jack wrapped his arms around himself mutely, his cold fingers probing gently at his bruised eye. "M'fine," he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and flipped open a folder, making a series of notes before closing it and slipping it into her bag. "We've pretty much run out of places for you," she said, her voice bored and distant.

Jack shrugged. "No surprise there," he muttered. She sighed again impatiently.

"Do you even try to get along with them?" she asked. Jack turned his head, hissing slightly with pain that flared anew at his movement.

He glared at her as best he could, angry tears close to the surface. She ran a hand over her hair, smoothing the wetness that weighed it down and nodded.

"I have one more that I can try tonight," she said, ignoring the ugly look on his face. "You had better watch your step mister; I can't guarantee anything beyond this. Nobody wants to take on a screw-up, Jack, you'd do well to keep that in mind," she advised.

Jack felt a harsh anger build up inside him, his guilt buried by pure, hot rage. "Maybe if you placed me somewhere safe, I wouldn't have fuckin' problems," he snarled.

Anger flashed in her eyes and Jack felt his fury fizzle out in fear. He cringed and backed up against the door, watching her warily from his good eye.

"That's right, blame the system," she said mockingly. "Never take any blame do you."

Jack shook his head mutely, deeply afraid, and wanting nothing more than to run again. She shot him a disgusted look before turning the key in the ignition and starting the car up.

*

A short while later, she pulled to a stop in the middle of a rundown neighborhood and frowned. She glanced at Jack and nodded. "Here we are," she announced.

"Obviously," Jack sneered softly as he climbed out of the car, the cold wind slapping his swollen face and bringing fresh pain to him.

"Keep your mouth shut and maybe this placement will last longer," she dragged him towards the door. He yanked his arm free and stumbled up the walkway, everything still blurry and misshapen.

The front porch door opened and light spilled out. Jack squinted and turned his head slightly, away from the glow. His worker pasted a fake smile on her face and spoke to the blur at the door. Jack scoffed to himself at her false cheeriness.

"Well here you go then, Jack," she cooed. "This is Mrs. Mercer, and she'll be looking after you."

The shape moved closer and Jack flinched backwards, his wet hair flopping over his forehead. "Please, call me Evelyn," the voice said.

Jack opened his good eye and strained to see the shape that stood before him. He nodded silently and gripped his bag tighter in his hand. His worker patted him on the shoulder, ignoring the muffled groan from Jack as she pressed firmly on his bruised skin.

He stood in the rain and wondered if he looked as pathetic as he felt. The blur named Evelyn held out her hands, palms up, and shifted closer to him, approaching him slowly. Jack stared at her and felt a warm tingle go through his wet hands.

"Jack," she said softly, "Will you come inside now? You must be cold."

Jack blinked awkwardly, unexpected tears brimming in his eyes. "Ok," he whispered.

He stepped into the covered porch area and felt more warm air hit him. He closed his good eye and smiled faintly. "Jackie," he heard her say near his ear. "You're safe here now," she whispered.

He swallowed over the lump in his throat and felt a tear slip down his battered cheek.

Safe.

*


End file.
